DC Civil War
by VctrBnsn
Summary: I know stories like this have probably been done but this is just my personal take on the idea. Basically if Marvel's Civil War took place in the DC Universe, with Superman leading the registration and Batman leading the resistance.


_Hall of Justice: Washington DC: 0800 Hours Eastern Time Zone_

"So Bruce, how do I look?" Superman asked as he showed Batman his new suit and cape design. It was similar to the old one in color scheme and aesthetic, but seemed to have a bit of armor plating on it as well, made from a material not dissimilar to Kevlar but much more flexible. Clark's face was beaming with optimistic joy, awaiting Batman's approval.

"Hmm, looks like you've been taking notes from me" Batman replied, subtly looking down on his own upgraded and armor plated suit.

"Well, maybe I took a little inspiration from you."

"I'll let Lucius know you like the design. But what do you need armor plating for? Your skin is like punching diamond."

"For most people, yes. But after facing guys like Doomsday, Zod, Mongul, and Darkseid, I've realized there's beings out there who can match my strength, perhaps even surpass it. I reversed engineered the Kryptonian cloth my father left me and created a bit more protection for myself. Plus, I have to admit, it looks pretty awesome."

"Have to look good for the President I suppose."

"Especially when you're accepting a reward named after you. _President Reyes proudly presents the Superman Award…to Superman!_ Do you think accepting an award named after yourself is a bit presumptuous?"

"Clark, you can punch a meteor into a million pieces without even flinching. The people who think you're presumptuous already think that about you, and the people who know who you really are aren't going to care. It's fine."

"Bruce, I can always count on you for a straight answer."

"You better get going. They'll be expecting you soon."

"You'll be there, right? The whole League has reserved seats in the front row."

"Wouldn't miss it."

 _The White House: Washington DC: 1000 Hours Easter Time Zone_

"I am greatly honored to stand before America and the entire world to present this award to the person who deserves it most" President Reyes began as he spoke to the large crowd. The entire ceremony was taking place in front of the White House, with the entire front lawn blanketed with guests witnessing the event. The entire perimeter of the White House was also surrounded by people hoping to get a glimpse at the Man of Steel himself. The event was tightly secured, with armed guards patrolling the entire area and helicopters hovering above. Heroes Hawkwoman, Captain Atom, Supergirl, Red Tornado, and Dr. Fate also flew above, volunteering to be on lookout for any potential threats.

On the ground, the rest of the Justice League sat at the very front row. Bruce, Diana, Hal, Barry, J'onn, Arthur, Oliver, Victor, Carter, Billy; they were all there. But Superman was yet to be seen.

"We know Superman has been long overdue for receiving some kind of award," the President continued, "but every time it comes to mind he's off saving the universe somewhere. There is also the fact that we couldn't figure out which reward he show get, since frankly he deserves all of them. So, instead of throwing a ceremony for each and every thing that we all know he should get, we created an award that culminates all those things into one all-encompassing token of gratitude. Kal-El, for doing more for the human race than any other individual in history and saving not only our world but the universe more times than we can count, we present to you: The Superman Award!"

Suddenly, Superman descends out of the sky seemingly out of nowhere and lands in front of the President, who is holding the reward in his hands. The crowd erupted in screams and applause. It was a large golden metal with the Superman logo printed on it. The weight of the metal was obviously a bit much for the President, as he was visually struggling with it. Superman too it off his hands like it was nothing.

"I know it pales in comparison to the things you have done for us," President Reyes says to Superman, "but I hope you see it as a visual representation of the world's gratitude for you" Superman graciously accepted the offer, and walked towards the podium to say a few words.

"People of Earth, I am greatly honored that you have so graciously accepted me into your world. I remember the first few years of my time here I felt like an outcast, I never thought I would truly fit in. But I am far from the only person who went through experiences like that. I believe we can all think of a time when we thought we would never fit in and find our place, and perhaps some of you are having those feelings right now. But the future doesn't have to be a scary thing. You can make your future bright, through your actions and your power. I know some of you may think it was easy for me, with all my power I could do whatever I want, right? But strength doesn't mean you always have the answers. You say I've saved the world more times than you can count, but I don't know how accurate that statement is. I can think of several times where I could have never done it without the help of my team mates, my friends, the Justice League. I could think of many times where the job would have never been done without them, as well as times when they had to save me. And many of those men and women were once regular people who hoped that one day they could make a difference; and they have. Each and every one of them deserve this reward just as much as me, if not more. I have absolute faith in these heroes, and if fate had not allowed me to make a home on this planet; I can assure you, Earth would still be in great hands. Thank you."

Applause erupted once again from the crowd, this time congratulating the League just as much as Superman. Superman gestures the other heroes to come up and join him, and one by one they leave their seats to stand by their friend.

 _The Watchtower: Headquarters of The Justice League_

"Well, that went better than I expected" Hal Jordan, The Green Lantern said as the rest of the League teleported from their earth base The Hall of Justice to their headquarters in The Watchtower.

"I know, and not even a single supervillain in sight to ruin the fun" Barry Allen, The Flash said excitedly.

"Well, most of the big threats were dealt with a few weeks back in that Legion of Doom takedown a few weeks back" Victor Stone AKA Cyborg began. "And I guess everyone else still at large weren't brave enough to attack an event with that many Leaguers attending."

"We have been pretty busy, haven't we?" Green Lantern replied.

"Yes, we have" Batman said as he entered alongside Superman from the teleportation booth. He walked immediately to his computers, pulling up international news feeds.

"Alright, I get it" Flash began. "We've had our fun, parties over. Time to get back to work."

"See anything on the news feed, Batman?" asked Cyborg. "From what I can tell things have been pretty quiet."

"Hmm, I believe you're right" Batman replied. "All major supervillains seem to be safely secured at Arkham, Blackgate, Belle Reve, and Strykers. No major conflicts that need our intervention. There are reports of petty crime, but nothing that local law enforcement can't handle. It would seem we are unneeded as of now. Well done."

"You mean, we have the day off?" Flash asked enthusiastically.

"For now" Batman answered. "Keep in alert for any updates, but for now, do as you please."

"We've earned it" Superman congratulated.

Visually excited, all the members of the League head to the teleportation booths once again, each one of them returning to their respective homes for an evening of relaxation. All except Batman, who continued to watch the news feeds. Superman stayed as well, hoping have a talk with Bruce.

"Still working, huh?" Clark asked Bruce. "Even after you gave us the day off."

"Crime doesn't sleep" Batman replied. "Someone has to keep one eye open."

"Crime doesn't sleep? And here I thought you were going to say ' _Justice Never Takes A Day Off'_ or something dramatically cliché like that. Look, we've done well, and we've done a lot. Everyone needs to take a break every now and again, even The Batman. It can't all rest on you."

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing."

"Tell me, what does The Batman do for relaxation? No, scratch that, what does Bruce Wayne do for relaxation?"

"Hmm, I once took an entire Russian ballet group to a tropical island on a private yacht."

"Well, it's something."

 _Wayne Tower: Gotham City: 1900 Hours Eastern Time Zone_

"Master Bruce, it's been so long since I've seen you in a black suit that wasn't bat themed" Alfred greeted as Bruce Wayne walked into his office in 'normal' attire; a several thousand dollar black tie suit.

"Have you seen Tim anywhere?" Bruce asked his faithful butler.

"A 'Hello' and 'how are you doing' are normally customary when first greeting a person, sir. Master Drake is with Master Grayson in the living area. I believe they are watching television."

"Dick is here? Shouldn't he be in Bludhaven?"

"Tim made me aware of his plans to visit quite some time ago. He said he was coming to 'chillax' as Master Drake put it. I believe they are simply spending time together."

Bruce made his way to the living area, and sure enough, he saw Tim Drake and Dick Grayson sitting on the couch together, simply watching T.V.

"Tim, Dick?" Bruce asked, announcing his presence in the room.

"Oh, Bruce, hi!" Dick greeted. "Didn't think you'll be here tonight. Man, it's been a long time since I've seen you out of the Bat suit."

"Yes, feeling's mutual. I wasn't aware that you would be coming over. So, are you and Tim just hanging out?"

"Yeah, I thought Tim and I just needed some time to spend together outside the whole superhero biz, you know. Just sitting down and watching TV, like normal people do."

"Don't you have homework, Tim?"

"Already did it" Tim answered. "Calculus, super easy."

"What about those training exercises I planned out for you?"

"Me and Dick did them, together. Got the bruises to prove it. Don't yah, Dick?"

Bruce turn his attention to the television screen, and saw the two were watching some cartoon show he didn't recognize.

"Aren't you two a little old for something like this?"

"Yeah, I know it looks kiddy" Dick began, "but this show is actually pretty awesome. It has great humor, and this ongoing storyline that lore that I don't think most kids would appreciate. Plus, it can get pretty deep at times."

Bruce once again turned his attention to the screen, as the pastel colored animated characters bounced along in their colorful environment.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Meh, it's almost over anyway. The best part is always in the middle. It does tend to lag towards the end." As the show came to a close, Dick began to turn the channels. After going past a few, he landed on what looked like a news crew reporting on some meta human activity.

"We are here in Stanford Connecticut," the newscaster began, "and we have confirmed reports of three super powered criminals wreaking havoc in the town. Sources say they probably escaped from Strykers Island in Metropolis, but the identity of the three criminals is currently unknown as is their motive for terrorizing here of all places."

"Uh, oh" Dick exclaimed. "Looks like we've got trouble."

"I knew I shouldn't have let Clark talk me into getting comfortable" Bruce mumbled. "I'll be back."

"Wait, listen to this" Tim persuaded. The news cast continued with updated information.

"This just in. We have confirmed reports that Titan members Miss Martian, Static, Blue Beetle, and Wonder Girl have arrived on the scene to deal with the…THERE THEY ARE NOW!" The camera panned up to the sky as the silhouettes of the four heroes zipped through the sky.

"Hey, it's the old team!" Dick exclaimed.

"Bruce, are you still leaving?" Tim asked.

"Well…"

"Bruce, relax" Dick persisted. "The Titans have won their fair share of battles. Let them handle this. We can keep watching, and if things get dicey, we'll go help out. Simple as that."

"I'm not sure Dick, you think they can do it."

"Hey, I've trained most of those guys. And the ones I didn't were trained by the best. They've got this."

 _Stanford, Connecticut: 2000 Hours Eastern Time_

"Alright, what do we got here?" Wonder Girl asked Blue Beetle.

"The scarab is scanning for local reports" Blue Beetle replied. "OK, there has been no official word of who the escaped convicts are, but eyewitness accounts seem to point to three familiar faces. Mammoth, who is going around smashing stuff for seemingly no particular reason, Atomic Skull, who was also seen destroying things for no particular reason, and Neutron."

"Who's Neutron?" Miss Martian asked.

"The League has only dealt with him once before. He has the ability to control fields of energy blasts that emanate from his body. He can be really dangerous, but all three of these guys were last reported incarcerated at Stryker's Island in Metropolis."

"Metropolis?" Static asks, surprised. "Why did those punks come all the way over here, of all places? If they're just going to smash stuff, wouldn't Metropolis work just as well?"

"Maybe this is all some sort of distraction" Wonder Girl suggests.

"Or maybe they're just crazy people looking for attention" Miss Martian adds.

"Whatever the case, they need to be taken down" announces Static. "Hard."

"Agreed" replies Blue Beetle.

The four heroes fly off into the fray, as they see buildings and vehicles being thrown about and destroyed. The chaos is so loud and obvious that it doesn't take long to find the villains. The four land in front of the criminals, still in the midst of their chaotic spree. Mammoth is the first to take notice of them.

"Titans…" Mammoth snarls under his breath. The beast lets out a deafening roar, and charges towards the heroes.

"I've got this" Static yells out, and a massive charge of electric bolts extends from Static's arms to Mammoths' body. The monster is stopped in his tracks, and with a massive thud he falls to the ground. At this point Atomic Skull takes notice.

"What? Does the Justice League think we're so insignificant a threat that they send their kids to take us down?! I'm insulted!" Skull then shoots an atomic blast from his head, barely missing Blue Beetle. In retaliation, Beetle emits a sonic blast from his scarab that completely incapacitates Atomic Skull, leaving him unable to perform his abilities. Wonder Girl comes in for the final blow and knocks Skull to the ground.

"Wooh hoo! We did it!" Wonder Girl exclaims.

"Not so fast Cassie" Miss Martian interjects. "We have one more: Neutron."

"Hold up, where did he go?" Static asked, noticing that Neutron was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh crap" Wonder Girl uttered under her breath. "Blue, you got something for us?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking" Blue Beetle answers. "OK, I've got reports that Neutron has moved…oh no…he's by a school. He's threatening a school!"

"We've gotta go!" Static orders as the four head off. They eventually find Neutron, who has made his way to an elementary school. He just stands in front of the facility, as if he's waiting for the heroes to arrive.

"You're done, Neutron!" Wonder Girl yells as see rams herself into the villain. She punches with all her might, but Neutron's body armor takes it all too well. He unleashes an optic blast that propels Wonder Girl backward.

"M'Gann, can you phase through his armor and try to take him down from the inside?" Static asks Miss Martian.

"Neutron's blasts can hurt me even in my translucent form. Phasing through his suit risks frying my whole body. And I'm not sure if your electric shocks would do much either." Static lets out a blast of electricity towards Neutron to see if it does anything. He doesn't even flinch.

"Um, Blue. Now's the time you say you've got something up your sleeve."

"Try that sonic blast thing you used on Skull" Wonder Girl suggested, recovering from her blast backwards.

"OK, I'll do it." Blue let's out his sonic blast, and surprisingly it seems to interfere with Neutron. The villain begins grunting with agony, and starts to fall on his knees.

"It's working!" Blue yells out excitedly. On his other arm, he creates a laser cannon and starts shooting Neutron while subjecting him to the sonic blast at the same time. Neutron falls to the ground, defeated.

"We did it!" Miss Martian exclaims. "We actually did…GHAH!" Suddenly, she falls from the sky and hits the ground, her back smoking. The other heroes look behind and see Atomic Skull, who had shot her from behind.

"M'Gann!" Wonder Girl cries out as she goes to help her friend. Blue and Static attempt to subdue Skull, but before they can he hits them with his optic blasts. They two fall to the ground. Skull makes his way to Neutron, who is badly beat up but beginning to rise again. He looks up and sees Skull, who lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"You ready to finish this?" Skull asks. The two look behind and see that the four heroes are beginning to recover. They have risen up and are ready to battle.

"Yes, I am" Neutron replies. He rises up, and grabs Atomic Skull by the head, and begins crushing it.

"What..are..grr…" Skull growls as his head starts to decompress. Light emanates from Neutrons enclosing grasp as his power begins to fuse with Skull's. The light gets so bright that the heroes are nearly blinded by its presence, and are forced to stay back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Static yells.

"I'm ending this!" Neutron yells back. "Tomorrow's going to be a new world." In a final flash of light, the combined power of Atomic Skull and Neutron is released all at once.

Silence.


End file.
